


Love in The Time of War

by GunneryKnight



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker, Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Blood, Blood Drinking, Crossover, F/M, Gore, Military, Mind Control, Possessive Behavior, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunneryKnight/pseuds/GunneryKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dracula never dies and neither does Van Helsing! </p><p>*Originally posted on Fanfic.net I wanted to work on it to make it better. Hopefully that goes well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rain

"If you love something let it go. If it comes back it's yours, but if it doesn't, it never was" what bullshit she thought to herself as a bitter drop of sweat slid into her mouth welcomed by a parched tongue. Not in the rainfall could quenched a twisting dry sting that welled up in the back of her throat.

She felt her boots sinking into the mud she worried about them being pulled clean off her feet as she struggled to move forwards. The forest was a maze that stretch in every direction it kept her from seeing the stars but even if she could it was too rainy to look up without being blinded by rain that felt like rocks. She used her glove hand and whipped the water dripping from her hair it stuck to her neck like a wet rag nearly being shoulder length  _'_ I need a haircut' she thought to herself. She was lucky that none of her superiors could see her getting in trouble for long hair is not something she wants.

Not like it would matter anyway unless she met back up with her squad. In the tyranny rain and mudslides she had been separated from her men. She could still exchange information which barley help their situation as there wasn't even a way she could pinpoint her location. It wasn't impossible, but not possible at the time.

'God I wish I had my XM radio I hate missing my shows' the silence and lack of human contact always left her feeling terribly depressed. A thunderbolt brought her back to here and now. She came to a hill that trees hanged to as if for dear life. ‘I could climb that’ she thought as she felt fatigue slowly gnaw at her. Her BDU clung uncomfortably to her skin making her stiff and her equipment seemed even heavier than fifty pounds should be. She had to find a position that was dry or she wouldn't catch a chill and she was days away from a hospital or a military base. Her hand went to the first tree when someone spoke to her.

" **Are you lost, child?** " a thick accented voice asked her 'English is excellent, though strangely toned' she spun around trying to locate where the voice came from what she could observe and hear it was coming from all around her.

"COME OUT! With your hands on your head…" her voice sounded horse, she aimed to where the footsteps where closes.

What she saw was a man in his 30s he had earrings, dark clothes that matched shoulder length hair that was pulled back 'euro trash? Ha really,' but he was deadly handsome like a euro Ted Bundy. But the stranger detail was he was not wearing anything to protect himself from the rain.

" **Gabriel**?" he asked trying to get a clearer view of her face that was drenched in mud. She frowned he couldn’t be just a civilian this had to be a setup or trap.

"Who's this Gabriel, state your business here?" She said with her rifle at his chest. She moved a safe distance from the man so if he tried to disarm her she could protect herself. He seemed eerily calm with a gun that could saw him in half pointed at his head.

"I'm sorry he was an old friend of mine he's dead now," he sighed seeing that confession didn't tug on her heart strings "and my business… I was walking home until you stopped me and put a gun in my face" he paused thinking of a way of benefiting something he looked at her face again "do you need help?"

She stopped analyzing him stepping close to him “keep your arms up” she proceeded to pat him down to check for anything weapons, no cell phone 'not even an iPod, huh well it is raining'.

She paused to weigh the option given to her to go with this man and maybe possibly tortured or stay here die of exposure or he comes back with men and puts this mission at danger. She pulled up her radio, it was the smartest thing to do to let her comrades know where she was or who she was with.

"Dan it's me, over" she waited for a response. She looked to the stranger who passive looked at her his eyes locked onto her face.

"Dan here" he was gargled but she could make out what he was saying.

"Found a friendly I'm going to go with him, pinpoint a location and meet up over" she said releasing the button.

"Roger, with the mission complete team up, and go home over and out" Dan said then releasing the switch to his own walkie-talkie leaving a imposing silence to fill.

She looked to the man who was looking at her intently "Okay," pointing with her gun "lead the way" he nodded as they trekked through the woods she forgot to ask for his name. "Hey civiy what's your name?"

He didn't look back at her "I have many names but you can call me... **Vlad** " he said seriously.

' _Weirdo, what is this a horror movie…geez'_ she thought with a roll of her eyes. They traveled the rest of the way in silence. He has this strange stride it was smooth as if he was gliding on air. As they came to a small bricked house settled in a clearing nestled nicely in the woods. He stopped to motion to the house.

"Hmm? Homey" she admired his house it was like a log cabin from movies where hunters would live. It was rather romantic looking she’d never seen anything like that in real life since she only ever lived in cities for most of her life.

"Thank you, but this is only…well it doesn't matter" he opened the door for her but she made him enter first. He seemed put off by her mostly un-lady like domineer. He calmly lit a candle for her and pulled out a brand new map of their current location "The former owner was a religious hunter and hiker so he has up to date maps." He walked off to another room without another word she nervously watches as he exits.

"Where are you going" she held her gun close sharpening her ears for any important sounds. He came back into the room with two white towels. He tossed one to her while he kept the other to slowly pat himself down.

She patted herself down quickly not wanting to drip water all over the map. She analyzed the map relaying information to the squad of her location and how they can regroup.

"OK eta. Is two hours do sit still until we get their okay" Dan said from the otherside.

"Understand eta two hours." She turned her comm off ' _thank fuck that is over'_  she let out a mental sigh sitting down briefly. She pulled on her uniform ' _god its cold'_.

"Would it be rude of me to ask for some water?" she asked taking off her equipment and uniform so they could dry over the fresh fire Vlad had started.

"No you are my guest of course" he bowed slightly and left into the kitchen. He came back a minute later holding the glass with his fingers almost touching the lip. He placed the glass in her ungloved palm "Thank you" she then looked down to the glass her head spinning

"Hmm?" She mumbled through her closed lips squinting at the glass. "Why does this water have a red tint?" She said examined the glass holding it to the light.

"From what I know it's either from the pipes or the dirt I chose the latter" he said passively never breaking his gaze with her. When she noticed this her face started to twitch. She broke her gaze covered her cheek and drank from the glass.

She sighed after finishing the glass  _'tasty'_  she handed him back the glass he set it on the table next to the candles that lit.

" **Two hours hmm? Well that's enough time for us to be reacquainted** " his voice resonated deep inside her making her shiver to her very core. She reached for her gun only to feel faint and unable to grip on.

"What the hell did you do to me?" As she spun around he waved his hand as if he was a magician waving his hand over an illusion and her body froze she felt her soul hanging over her head looking down on the event unfolding.

" **Be still Gabriel."**


	2. Amenamy

"My name is…well you can just call me Dracula" he smiled at her disbelief 'Yeah right and I'm purple people eater' she thought with a imagined roll of her eyes. He laughed at her weak attempt at internal sarcasm. Her heart dropped to her stomach 'did he hear me?' He gave her a knowing smile.

"I think god is rewarding me Gabriel," he ran the back of his hand along her cheek "reincarnating you as a woman"  he laughed loudly enjoying his victory "was a riot" he ran his hand along her neck watching her reaction. Her face twist in disgust not seeing what was so amazing about all of this. 

 _'_ MY NAME IS NOT GABRIEL _'_ she screamed in her mind trying to get this maniacs to back off. She never broke eye contact with him that did not detour him from taking her personal space and shitting on it.

“Your heart, _"_  he said sensually moving his hand over her chest chasing her to blush in frustration while trying to pull away in disgust "even in this body it doesn't fear me?" Dracula was in his own world playing the memories of their last confrontation over and over. He frowned the rage building again and the need to feed and drain this mortal of all of her life took hold but that wont be enough for him. Gabriel needs to suffer.

His hand pulled at her shirt then stopped as a cold smile creeped across his pale face. "Take off your cloths, Gabriel" he commanded as she felt her brain helplessly obey. She was a puppet now moving not of her own command but on the whim of another. She was able to slow herself down but it didn't help 'no…no you fuckin rapist I'm… not…shit…no never _'_ she felt tear of frustration and rage sting her cheeks. Her hands twisted as she tried to gain control of her body.

His cold hand reached out to her face stroking it as if she were an exotic bird. "Now, Gabriel do you believe me to be that cruel" he brushed away the tear he caught in a mocking gesture taking pleasure in the suffering he was inflicting on his once irreplaceable friend, once rival, and now what is Gabriel. It took him a moment to scuffle through all of the words that could describe this woman before him but to him. “It’s almost too beautiful for words, you should really see yourself Gabriel.” Dracula chuckled taking in all that was now his even if it will be brief.

'Bastard…son of a bitch!' She growled at him baring her teeth like a wild animal in a cage waiting to snap his cold dead fingers off with her bare teeth. She felt a painful mental shove on her whole being causing her to collapse. His grip on her mind lessened possibly out of concern, but that was long enough for her to pull out her combat knife from her boot.

With all her weight she plunged the knife into his gut twisting it so the bastard would suffer more for humiliating her. Her mind came to a halt and panic set in she has just killed a man, an unarmed man 'wait this is bad I can be convicted sh. . . .'

"A brave display but in the end...," he shoved her back slamming against the wall nearly causing her to bounce off from the recoil of her own body "it's futile" he pulled the knife out of his gut black blood seeping through his black shirt. "As you see I cannot die." He said goading her with the useless knife.

He frowned the humor and blinding sadistic joy leaving his dead eyes as he stared coldly down at her. He stalked towards her, Dracula reached down and pulled her to her trembling feet he let out a deep sigh. The grabbed the back of her head, a fist full of her muddy hair with a quick flick of his wrist yanked it back leaving her neck naked and bare to him and sank his teeth in to her neck.

"Aaaah!" she crocked out almost a death rattle as a stabbing pain ran from her neck to her fingers tips then back up to her brain. She could hear him whispering in her brain "You taste the same as I remember Gabriel," she grabbed his arm digging and twisting but to no avail "It wont be long love just relax and enjoy the honor I have chosen you for."

From behind her there was a loud crash then Dracula was gone vanished into the night like a wisp of smoke then followed by the sound of two people in heavy boots approaching caused her to pull completely from her trance. The door swung open the two men looked at her on the ground clenching her neck. She looked to her comrades who were breathless soaking wet to capsulize this really messed up moment she had to say "About fuckin time!"


	3. Knock Harder

It had been a week since her run-in with that stranger. In that time things normalized and she was sitting alone eating. The Little Pizzeria was packed with G.I.s who are on their lunch break along with some high school kids. She sighed heavily as she ate her pizza _'I should be in America right now not trapped in England.'_ Paperwork and people not wanting to do their job correctly had stranded her here for a good long while.

Her head started to hurt from the mass of people talking she dumped the last two pieces on to her plate, put the tray on top of the garbage and bailed. "What leaving so soon" one of her friends asked with a mouth full of meatball.

She smiled "Ya I'm heading to housing" which was a lie bumming around for a few hours seemed like a great idea go to the BX, Commissary, or even the Shoppet. She could buy herself a good mystery novel and a bag of Salt & Vinegar chip along with a cold soda.

TLF looked like a high class hotel compared to the dives she spent most of her life in. She watched as children played in the small park as parent's talked about their husband's jobs and the weather. Fog slowly rolled in the distance and blocked out the moon that was an imposing figure in the sky. She spaced out letting her mind draw a blank feeling at peace for once. Then something cold touched her hand she shrieked jumping to her left nearly dropping her food.

"What the!" She said looking down to see an adorable wolf-dog at her feet. "Hey you scared the crap out of me" he braked then started to nuzzle against her legs. She laughed and scratched behind his ears "Hey do you mind being my date?" The dog barked happily but something felt weird as she looked at the dogs sharp intelligent eyes as if he was communicating with her and she didn't have a clue.

The wolf-dog followed her as she went back to the temporary living facility (TLF) for short. She sneaked him in unsure of the no animal policy in the building.

He quickly bolted for her room she followed after him worried that he would be rolling all over her bed spread. Much to her relief he was on the second bed that was in the room. He looked at her expectantly like she was his servant. “You just sit there I’ll be back” she said leaving the room to go to the bathroom. Her eyes caught the mirror, she looked sickly, thin, and pale and it wasn’t just from the lighting of the bathroom. With considerate effort she pulled the bandage from her neck and looked at her neck at the ugly yellow and purple mark from where the guy had bit her  _'_ he punctured my vein…ass' now dead blood was under her skin and it would take weeks to go away.

As she sat down on the bed that creaked painfully she then looked down at the wolf-dog. "Should I even have let you in here?" She asked as she looked outside the window that over looked a parking lot and a bank then to the dog again. "Well don't think you're coming home with me...the way they treat dogs in the kennel...that's a death sentence." She muttered sadly leaning back onto the bed suddenly feeling tired.

When she fell asleep she was having a dream a strange disjointed mess, arrows were raining down on her she couldn't move for there was pain running up here leg possible arrows. A shadow was running towards her it held a large shield over its head causing the arrows to bounce off it. The shadow soon came into the shape of a man as he came closer she realized it was that weirdo that bit her 'Vlad'. Her hand reached for his without her consent as if she was in a movie playing the main character, but her hand was a man's "GABRIEL!" He screamed out to her and blackness and pain came down upon her.

"Aaaah" she shot up in her bed and slowly came back to her sense's "dog?" She got up stiffly nearly falling off her bed and realized the wolf-dog was gone "did he jump out the window?"


	4. Chapter 4

_'Irrational fears have always been my forte I still have them about my own body even thou I know more about the human body then a regular schmo would but still things I should know are stupid like thinking when you work out after having blood drawn thinking blood will start squirting out of my vein. But what's happening I knew was irrational but it was happening, I have shit luck.'_ She thought to herself as she sat glumly on a bench.

Her neck still bothered her, currently there was an itch just below the surface of the skin that would not go away. She had to restrain herself from vigorously scratching at it. She held in a sigh as she looked out to the different people that passed her. She had gone to a park for fresh air which seemed to momentarily calm her down. She mostly appreciated what a lovely sunny day it was. The food in London was marvelous and she was happy that she took her friends suggestion to try out a Chinese restaurant that was to die for.

She closed her eyes with her head titled back taking in the sun like a flower. She thought about how long the train trip back would be, maybe 30 to 45 minutes tops then what would she do with her afternoon. Her thoughts stopped when she felt a presence to her left it seemed not to move but to hang next to her waiting to be noticed. The stranger cleared his throat but she pretended not to hear him but he wouldn’t go away till he finally spoke up.

"Are you okay ma’am?" He had an off color accent that made her frown, off color in the fact that while she was in Britain this stranger was not British or Indian. Which is what you primarily ran into in London.

"Excuse me what?" She said then she looked at him trying to figure out if he's worried about her or hitting on her.

He looked like someone who seems to be constantly ill with sickly pale skin and large bags under his eyes. He has noticeable stitches on his face reminding her of a patchwork doll. His cloths where elegant yet low key and discreet like he didn't want to bring attention to himself. The strangest thing about him to her was that strangely he looked normal despite the scars and stitches. Her eyes drifted down briefly noticing that he had two crosses around his neck  _'_ _O that's way too out of place, probably a religious nut.'_ She thought to herself slightly edging away from the stranger.

"…Your neck, that is an awful bruise" he said as his words faded and he was soon drawn back to her face he looked at her as if he were looking at a ghost.

"Oh" she said touching her neck she wondered if she should just make up a bullshit story how she got it but figured the truth might as well be that. "Some guy calling himself Dracula bite me, can you believe that, what a weirdo" she laughed rolling her eyes as she self-consciously rubbed her neck where the man bit her. Her eyes looked back at the stranger who did not seem as freaked out by her nonchalant confession as a normal person would.

"Oh," he said looking momentarily deep in thought as thou he believed her "just be careful a bite like that can really be dangerous" she smiled and nodded at him.

"Thank you" She said with a pinched fake smile that told the stranger to move along. He nodded as well then turned and left heading towards a church. Her eyes followed him till he disappeared in a crowed of people.

She let out a heavy sigh as she sat still for a while soaking in how strange her situation has become filled with drama she mostly avoided just to prevent the inevitable deterioration of her perception of the people she associated with.

 _‘Soon I’ll be back in America and I can put all of this crap behind me’_ she thought as she got up off the bench and made her way to the train station. ‘ _Now which train do I get on again?’_  

***

"Uggh" she yawned as she woke from the bench she had been sleeping on for two hours. She craned her head to look at her watch _'still an hour to go'_ grumbling as she looked at the time her plane would arrive. She sluggishly made her way to the gate as she towed her small suit case behind her. She kept her eye out for any annoying children ' _an 10-hour flight is bad enough, fucking simpletons'_. The noise what barley anything she couldn't handle but a 10-hour flight with a screaming child was enough for her to become homicidal. _'I can only hope that I don't have to deal with someone sitting next to me on the flight.’_

 _'I hate flying sitting on my ass for 10 hours isn't my idea of fun or enjoyment…and the fact that my sleep suffers not like it was any good before, and jet lag going to be hell to pay along with setting my internal clock back 6 hours…'_ She was seething with rage that made everyone around her slide just a few feet from her.

She felt her phone go off _'who is it'_ she looked to see a text from her old friend. They exchanged pleasantries summarizing her frustration with a couple emoji’s and colorful words. And he told her of his day and that he would see her soon. After her last reply he stuffed her phone into her powder-blue windbreaker deciding to stand up stretching her legs till they pop like bubble wrap. She closed her eyes for a second to clear her head when she felt a solid object collide with her face.

"Oww" she bumped face first into the back of a man who was more than 6 foot 6 inches which was way to imposing for her to be rude to.

“Sorry ar…are you all right" she tried to apologize hoping she didn't insult him or hurt him the latter being important to her.

She got a glimpse of his face and realized _'hey its 2 crosses…I guess it is a small world after all…well and island at least'_ he nodded.

"Yes be more careful next time" he said to her in a far off manner and walked off as if he was trying to avoid her, she went to her own gate and saw him a few seats away to obviously taking the same plane as she was _'is he stalking me, nah'._


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_'Gabriel is back and whether I like it or not his existence spells trouble for me'_ a looming presence in a wooden box pondered. _'I doubt he will gain back his memories but one can never be to safe, I could have killed him already, but that wouldn't have been an enjoyable way to celebrate an old friends rebirth.'_

Dracula paused to feel the boat slowly rock him back in forth in the dirt of his homeland.

 _'Dracula on a boat to America.'_ He snickered boredom catching hold as he lacked much of any stimuli. _'Perfectly describes this situation, sounds like a wonderful title if you were a cliché writer since this has happened in any movie about me, how I loathe humanity.'_ Thinking back to a time when a mention of his name would bring pure fear now in this time it only illicit mockery.

The Dracula thinks of Gabriel again, is she potentially as dangerous as Gabriel or is it only in the blood that they are related.

He then thinks of her below him on his bed but not just of her but of his Gabriel his old friend that betrayed him _. ‘Had I not been loving enough for you Gabriel?’_ Dracula musses sadly _‘were you jealous of my many wives? Did your heart ache when your memories returned and our love burned into your soul’._

Dracula remembered the soft flesh of his cock and the reserved gasps and sighs Gabriel always hid. As if he was ashamed of what he felt, how he felt. Splayed out before Dracula and God.

“Soon my dear Gabriel. This time you won’t escape my grasp so easily.” He said with a wicked smile and an evil laughed that echo through his coffin.

***

While Gabriel stood in the middle of the street watching as the stranger walked away from her. Two strangers watched from afar appearing like two mad god looked down from their ivory thrones judging, waiting’s, and scheming. " **Are you sure it is him?"**

" **In a way but his presence, that is unmistakable"** said one of the men. They both chuckled but stopped dead when another presence turned their blood cold. They looked to each other as they left to warn the others.


	6. Chapter 6

**_About 2 Weeks Later…_ **

"I don't see your problem" her friend said as he pruned his flowers his gray eyes were focused on the task he was preforming ever so carefully.

"Eris, I know,  _but_ your right I'm just overreacting it's just these weird dreams" she dragged her hand across her dry face regretting not drinking more water.

"Gabby…I don't know what advice to give you, but," he looked behind her for a moment then combed his long black hair back "it’s getting dark you should head home" he gave her a kind smile as he walked past her to open the door for her.

"Geez don't be too much of a gentleman I might fall for you all over again" she smiled sincerely at her friend.

"Fat chance my ball of sunshine wouldn't appreciate that" he gave a lopsided smile along with a shrug causing his long black hair to slide down his strong shoulders.

She stepped out of the flower shop into the bitter cold night, Streetlamps guided her along the way to her apartment. As she walked the night felt heavy and damp like a heavy blanket was dropped on her head.

She also was not alone another presence had closed in on her from behind making its self-known just from sheer proximity.

"Hey," Gabby didn't respond to the stranger behind her "oh come on be politer or this won't be any fun for either of us." He jogged up to her and grabbed her arm "boss was right you do look like that guy with tits".

"Misogyny typical, your  _boss_ like I care, let me go or I'll make you sorry" she jerked away from his grip and was stunned that she couldn’t wrench free.

She cried out when he tightens his grip which would leave a dark bruise the next day. He grabbed her chin twisting her neck and wordlessly gazed at the veins pumping through her neck trying to decide which one he would go for. He became so enamored that he gave her to chance to knee him in the crotch he gasped in pain releasing her. "Damn" he hissed at her and lunged, she dodged to the right, he landed past her pivoting on his left and kicked her in the back causing her to fall forward gasping in pain.

"Oh this will be fun" he cracked his neck as he stalked towards her with a freighting red glare. She also saw a figure quickly approaching the two of them she barely had a second to say anything, whether it was to call out for help or yell in fear. A large spike was shoved through the attacker's heart then with one yank he was off her and all that was left was a pile of ashes.

She sat there with her mouth wide open a gape at what she had seen ‘I’m going insane’ she thought as she was looking at her feet”

"Are you OK?" Her savior said she looked up finally to see the man from the plane and England was standing right inform of her with a stake in his ghoulish hand.

"Oh you know just a broke a rib or two" Gabby said with a halfhearted crazed laugh as she held her side a violent cough wheezed out.

"I'm serious-" he beamed at her with an intensity she had rarely seen outside of a bunch of air force guys which was unsettling since he just stabbed some guy through the heart.

"I'll live…Gabby" she reached her hand out to him, he took it and responded.

"Victor, it’s a pleasure to meet you, aga…" he tried to correct what context she meant but he knew she saw right through him.

"I hope I don't become a modern damsel in distress, which would suck" she sighed looking at Victor who just gave her an incredulous eyebrow quirk.

“I hope so too?” He said unsure of what to say. Her eyes went back to the stake there was no blood or anything of the like on it.

“So, are you gonna just have that out, cuz I don’t think anyone in their right mind would find that suspicious” she said sarcastically.

“Have you been following me?” She said with a frown as she edged away from the man.

The paused trying to think of what he could say “Yes.” And he answered wrong.

“Well goodnight then.” She proclaimed loudly as she woodenly started to walk away. She sucked in her breath sharply as she felt a whirl of pain start up in her arm.

“Wait don’t you what to know what is going on here?” He asked in a panic running up to her.

“No. And goodbye” she gave an exaggerated wave and smile.

“There are going to be more coming for you” he said in a panic trying to get her to see reason.

“Yeah? And I am pretty sure you are full of shit” when she said that, he stopped and watched her walk off.

Unfortunately for the both of them this conversation was being watch by a 3rd party who sat perched up on high with a maddening grin on his face.


End file.
